(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element, and more particularly to a light emitting element having a light absorbing material covered in the light emitting element to reduce the light from being absorbed, so as to improve the luminescence quantum efficiency of the exterior of the light emitting element.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Since light emitting elements have the features of small size, low power consumption, low heat generation and long life, therefore they are used extensively in products like Christmas decorations, flashlights, automobile signal lights, and traffic signals, etc and the light emitting elements replace traditional tungsten light bulbs having similar functions. Further, the basic structure of a general light emitting element includes conducting terminals of different polarities and a carrying portion installed in a transparent package, a chip fixed at the carrying portion, and electrode layers of a chip constituting gold wires and connected to the conducting terminals. Each conducting terminal is extended out from the transparent package to form a power supply contact point.
With the electric conduction of the conducting terminals, a light source produced by the chip gives a light emitting effect. Of course, a luminescent material can be placed at the periphery of the chip, such that when the light source produced by the chip passes through the luminescent material, the light source is combined with the activated wavelength of the luminescent material to produce an expected color light. Compared with the traditional fixed specification of a light source, the related manufacturing process and technology of the light emitting elements are improved, so that the design and preparation of the luminescent material can produce a highly custom-made light emitting element, and expand the market of light emitting element rapidly.
Referring to FIG. 1 for a schematic view of the structure of a general prior art light emitting element, the light emitting element 1 comprises: a carrier 11, fixed onto a light emitting chip 13 by a silver adhesive 12, and having a circuit electrically coupled to the light emitting chip 13; a luminescent material 14 and a package body 15, installed at the periphery of the light emitting chip 13, such that when a light source produced by the light emitting chip 13 is passed through the luminescent material 14, the light source is combined with the wavelength of the activated luminescent material 14 to produce an expected color light.
The carrier 11 is generally made of a Group III, IV or V semiconductor, such as silicon, arsenic or gallium material, and such semiconductor material is a material capable of absorbing a light source, and the silver adhesive 12 is also a material capable of absorbing a light source. When the light emitting chip 13 emits lights, a portion of the light source is incident towards the carrier 11 or the silver adhesive 12, such that the light source is absorbed by the carrier 11 or the silver adhesive 12, and cannot be refracted or reflected. As a result, the overall external luminescence quantum efficiency of the light emitting element is poor, and the overall brightness of the light emitting element drops.